Niff and Rikurt Prompts
by R5warbler36
Summary: This is Niff and Rikurt if you want one send me a PM can be any rating K-M
1. Rules

**Hey this Niff and Rikurt so send me a PM if you have an Idea for one or both **

**Rules**

**In Rikurt Riker's family are allowed **

**so look forward to your PM**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Rikurt AU. Curt is a writer and Rikurt is a news anchor. **

* * *

Curt was watching backstage of the late night news. He wasn't listings to the news report, he wrote it. He was watch the beautiful blond reporter Riker Lynch. Today we'll tonight was the day he was going to ask him out.

"Thank-you and goodnight"

Riker stood up and walk past the cameraman when someone called him from behind.

"Hey, Riker, you probably don't know me"

"I do you're Curt Mega, your one of the writers"

"Okay you do know me, would you maybe like to go out...for a drink"

"Yeah sure"

Riker look down hiding his blush.

As he and Curt when it a small coffee shop, Curt could not stop smiling he was sitting drinking coffee with his crush.

"So you know my name, what else do you know about me?"

"Umm you're a writer, that's about it"

"Hey lets play a game"

"I love games"

"I bet you do, anyway it called tell us about our life in a minute, I'll start"

"Okay, I'm from Arlington, Texas. I'm homeschool, I'm twenty-five. I just finished going thru a divorce. I love to sing and my full name is Curtis"

"Well, I'm from Littleton, Colorado. I'm twenty-two. I went to a performing arts school. I'm the oldest out of five, I can play piano, guitar and I can sing and dance."

"Wow, now we know a lot but each other"

"Why did you get divorce?"

"Uh...We...had the same interest"

"So you gay"

"Don't freak out, please"

"Me too. Can I be honest, I was hoping that you were going me out"

Curt choked on his coffee. Riker the Riker was hoping he was going to ask him out. Riker gigged, he covered his mouth to hide his smile. Curt moved away Riker hand.

"You've got a beautiful smile"

Curt lead in and kiss Riker gently on the lips. Riker turned bright red.

"So Riker Lynch, I will be very happy if you be my be boyfriend"

"I'll be honored"

* * *

**So that was my first prompt.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Riker is nervous about losing his virginity to Curt and Rydel and Rocky try to help him. **

* * *

Riker was nervously pacing between the space of his and Rocky's beds. He was going to do it. He was going to lose his virginity to the Curt, the man he's been crushing on for about three years.

"Rike, stop placing around. I'm trying to watch this" Rocky yelled, due to the fact he was watching a movie on his computer. Rocky noticed how nervous Riker was acting.

"You wouldn't understand at least I hope you wouldn't, otherwise I'll be beating up your boyfriend"

"Leave Ell alone what he done to you... wait are you and Curt going to do the nasty?...hey stop it"

"What's going on here?"

Rydel walked in to Riker beating Rocky with a pillow.

"Delly, Rike's going to the nasty with Curt"

"Really, our big brother growing up"

"Hey, I'm not a virgin, but my older sibling are"

"No offence, but we don't want to about our little brother get fuck by our best friend... Ow Delly"

"Language Riker"

"Hey you two, it's the other way around I screw him"

"Not a better image"

"Hey Rike, either you talk to Rocky or you talk to Dad"

"OH god, can I pick none of them"

"Rike, do you love Curt?"

"Yes I do, but Rocky.."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, but I'm nervous"

"That's normal, but as long as you know that he loves you and you love him, It does matter when you do it"

"Rocky, That actually helps... a lot"

"See Riker talking to Rocky was bad"

"Thank you two, I'm going to Curt now, see you"

Riker left Rocky and Rydel and walk out to find his dad on his computer when Rocky yell out

"Oh Riker a forgot to tell you to use protection"

Mark look up at his oldest son.

"Shit"

That was all Riker said before he ran out the house

* * *

**Cool that done. hope you liked it **


	4. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Riker meets Curt on their first day on the set of glee and instantly falls in love with him but its not until their ****recording sectionals** in season 4 that Curt finds out Riker is in love with him and leaves Kim for Riker realizing he reciprocates his feelings. 

* * *

Riker sat in the dance studio on the Glee set, He was one of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He was to nervous to talk to anyone due to the fact he was the youngest person here.

"Wow cool shoes"

The boy had just sat down next to him he had tannish skin with brown hair and brown/hazel eyes.

"Um thanks"

"I'm Curt by the way, Curt Mega"

"Riker Lynch"

They shook hands

"Cool name. So you have a cool name and cool shoes. Cool"

"So who do you play?"

"Uh...Nick"

"Hey I play Jeff"

"So were best friends"

"I guess we are"

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

Riker come home all happy and bouncy. He run to his room which he shared with Rocky.

"Riker, what got in to you"

"I'm in love"

"With who"

"His name is Curt and I love him"

"Then tell him"

"I can't he just got married"

Small tears come down his cheeks

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

It has been a little over two years since Riker meet Curt and Riker still love him. Glee was now into its fourth season they were recording sectionals episode the Warblers were about to go out in ten minutes. Curt was looking at Riker, he been noticing for a few weeks now that Riker looked him when no-one was looking or that Riker would turn red when he come near them.

"Oh my god, Riker loves me"

Curt look over at Riker and saw him putting on a bazer, then realizing it wasn't his it was to short. Curt laughed at his reaction.

"Wait do I love Riker, I do"

Curt looked at the clock seven minutes to go, he sneaked away and began to call his wife Kim. She pick up on the third ring.

_"Curt what going on?" _

"Kim ... I think we should break up"

Curt was prepared for Kim to start yelling and making him feel bad.

_"I agree... I don't feel that way about you...I'll get everything sorted" _

"Okay, I see you soon"

Curt walked out to find Riker trying to flatted down his bangs. Curt undid his tie and walk up to Riker

"Hey, Rike can you please do up my tie"

"Two years and you still can't do it"

"Riker I know"

"Know what"

Curt just lead forward and I kissed Riker. Riker pulled up

"What about Kim"

"We broke up"

"Okay cool"

They went back to kissing with turn into a make out.

"Are you guys ready- woah, get a room"

Grant turn to find Curt and Riker making out.

"Actually, we're about to film, so don't get a room yet"

* * *

**Wow that's done.** **So sent me more prompts **


	5. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Riker bringing Curt over to meet his parents for the first time as his boyfriend**

* * *

"Riker, for the last time no"

"Why not? They know and you have meet them before"

"Yeah but not as your boyfriend"

Riker look at Curt with sad puppy eyes

"Please Curt"

"Okay fine, Just stop looking so sad"

"Thank-you so much"

Riker jumped into Curt's arms

"You're welcome, sweetie"

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

"I don't think I can do this"

"Why not?"

Curt and Riker were sitting in Riker car.

"I don't think I can face your dad"

"Don't worry, do you know what he said when I told him"

"I'm going to kill him"

"No he say "Knew it" and then say to my mum "You owe me twenty buck" and then my sibling started paying up bets"

"Okay but still scared of facing him"

"Do you know why we come now"

"My dads at work and I think my mum and Rydel are out"

"Okay I'll go in now, before I change my mind again"

"Hey Ell might be here, you two can about how scary you think my dad is"

"Yeah, I still can't believe Rocky and Ellington are dating"

"I can"

"How?"

"I read Rocky diary"

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

Riker open the door and he and Curt walk in to find Ross and Ryland play X-box in the living room

"Ross, I'm so beating you"

"No you're not"

"Yes, I'm the top scene"

"Oh, you are beating me"

Ryland turn to Riker and Curt

"Can you believe he's older that me"

"Sometime I will... Who in and out"

"Dad and Rocky are out, oh before you go read Rockys diary"

Curt spoke up

"Wait you read his diary"

"Who doesn't"

Stormie called out to Ryland and Ross

"Have you boys clean your room yet"

Both Ryland and Ross quickly got up and ran to their room. Riker and Curt walked around to find Stormie watching Ross and Ryland clean their room. Riker took Curt hand and walked into an empty hallway.

"So you going to stay when my dad comes"

"Yes, I have to face him some time"

Riker smiled at his boyfriend and lead in to kiss him. Their lips just touch.

"Eww get a room"

Rydel walked past them and turn the corner. Curt spoke up again

"Why does that always happen"

Riker just smiled and went in for another kiss. When Mark walk in to the house

"Jez, get a room"

* * *

**So send me more prompts :) **


End file.
